


Единственный цветок

by Ellfella



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mini, Multi, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Руфус и Кристель отправляются на разведку в деревню, о которой ходят страшные слухи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Единственный цветок

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Кристель Винкотт выглядел изможденным.  
Наверное, кто другой и не заметил бы – не то время, чтобы обращать внимание на состояние кого-то еще. Тем более если этот «кто-то» не ранен, в отличие от многих других. Вон, Зигберту в последний раз знатно досталось – у мадзюцу Земли определенно есть свои недостатки, которые, как водится, являются продолжениями достоинств… Впрочем, за Зигберта Руфус Бильфельд, о чьей принадлежности к женскому полу, кроме Вальде, в войске знал разве что сам стратег, не переживала. Она знала Зигберта с детства и с уверенностью могла сказать: он и не такое выдержит.  
Кристель Винкотт – совсем другое дело.  
Волею случая оказавшись той, кто неустанно заглаживал конфликты между своими товарищами, Руфус могла точно сказать: сейчас Кристель на пределе. И, если подумать, то даже могла сказать, почему. Причин, как это обычно бывает, хватало: неподготовленность к тому, чтобы тратить огромное количество мареку в регулярных сражениях, давление со стороны старшего брата и терзания по поводу того, что не соответствует его ожиданиям (совершенно безосновательные – Эрхарду Винкотту было не до младшего брата, все его внимание поглощали разработки неких суперсекретных снадобий)… Все это, вместе взятое, сказывалось на Кристеле не лучшим образом. Ему нужно было отдохнуть, иначе до срыва рукой подать.  
С ним нужно было поговорить.  
– Не спишь? – спросила Руфус. Она старалась подойти так, чтобы Кристель уж наверняка ее заметил, но тот все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности. Знакомая ситуация – расшатанные нервы; какой уж тут сон. Наверняка парень ворочается все часы, отведенные на отдых, а идти с такой смехотворной проблемой к целителям не решается. Узнай о таком поведении союзника господин стратег – покачал бы сокрушенно головой. Мало ему генерала, который совсем себя не жалеет…  
А он и правда не жалеет.  
– Руфус Бильфельд, – в голосе младшего Винкотта слышалось нешуточное напряжение.  
– Можно просто «Руфус», – специалистка по улаживанию конфликтов и обладательница разрушительной огненной мадзюцу по совместительству беззаботно махнула рукой. – Мы же товарищи.  
– Товарищи, – в голосе Кристеля прозвучало неприкрытое сомнение.  
– Что, Эрхард так не считает? – легкомысленно поинтересовалась Руфус. Она как никто знала цену легкомысленности: говорить о по-настоящему серьезных вещах можно только несерьезно. Особенно когда речь идет о разговорах один на один.  
Кристель не ответил на вопрос.  
– У твоего брата непростой характер, – заметила Руфус, присаживаясь рядом с Кристелем на траву. С расстояния она приняла восседавшего под деревом Кристеля за спящего, и в груди что-то знакомо кольнуло: совсем недавно генерал уснул так же. Она еще освещала дорогу, когда Зигберт нес его в походный шатер…  
«Ты и правда веришь в то, что он герой? – Руфус будто собственными ушами услышала голос матери. – Он бросает вас в опаснейшие битвы против выдуманного противника. Властелина не существует. Вы деретесь не с марионетками, а с наемниками, обладающими незнакомой мареку, и еще неизвестно, чьим приказам повинуется твой «герой». Война со Злом? Не смеши. Он просто набивает себе карманы. А вы умираете за него. Ты знаешь. Ты видела».  
«Замолчи, – отрезала Руфус. – Он никогда нас не обманывал. А вот ты всегда врала мне».  
«Я хотела как лучше».  
Руфус мысленно вздохнула. Конечно, ее мать хотела как лучше. Выйти замуж за состоятельного человека – более почетная судьба для юной девы, чем, переодевшись в мужскую одежду, сбежать за компанию с другом детства. Притом не для того, чтобы обручиться с ним, – еще чего не хватало! О делах сердечных Руфус и близко не думала. С раннего детства они с Зигбертом точно знали, что станут воинами. «Наслушались сказок от странствующих наемников», – бывало, хмыкала мать Руфус. Она решительно не одобряла ни «мечты», то есть совместную придурь Руфус и Зигберта, ни самого Зигберта. Дескать, нечего приличной девушке из хорошей семьи с этим сиротой водиться.  
Мать даже не подозревала, насколько все серьезно. Она не знала ни о тайных совместных тренировках Руфус и Зигберта, ни об их вполне серьезных планах насчет побега.  
«Вот только станем сильнее», – мечтательно говорила Руфус, а Зигберт смотрел на танцующих вокруг нее огненных зверей.  
Огненный тип мадзюцу нежелателен и даже опасен для девушки. Зачем, спрашивается, огненная магия почтенной матери семейства? Разве что свечки зажигать на расстоянии да фейерверки запускать.  
Именно фейерверками Руфус и поразила потенциальных женихов на первых смотринах. Она-то, наоборот, хотела их отпугнуть – кого обрадуют внезапно спикировавшие с неба и пронесшиеся над самыми головами гостей огненные птицы? Птицы, правда, потом снова поднялись в небеса и уже там взорвались, рассыпая целые облака искр, но женихи Руфус успели достаточно испугаться – некоторые даже на землю попадали. Не обошлось и без прочих конфузов. Сбежать Руфус тогда не успела; ох и досталось ей от матери…  
На следующий день, впрочем, мать была более чем рада. Оказывается, строптивость Руфус сыграла на смотринах положительную роль.  
«Теперь у тебя отбоя нет от брачных предложений, – сияя, говорила мать. – Вот погоди, выберем самое выгодное…».  
Руфус молчала. Она давно отчаялась переубедить мать.  
Когда для Руфус методом проб и ошибок был выбран «идеальный жених», мастерство девушки в применении мадзюцу уже находилось на достаточно высоком уровне. Затягивать дольше не было никакого смысла. Всецело доверившись Зигберту в плане решения практических вопросов, вроде: «а куда мы двинемся в первую очередь», «в какой отряд наймемся» и «на что будем жить, пока не наймемся», Руфус покинула отчий дом.  
Поначалу ей было сложно. Во многом приходилось полагаться на более опытного друга детства. А ведь Руфус отправилась в вольное плавание вовсе не для того, чтобы превращаться в груз на шее Зигберта.  
Со временем, однако, ситуация изменилась. В первых совместно проведенных или, скорее, пережитых сражениях Зигберт прикрывал Руфус, неготовую к реальной боевой ситуации; потом она как-то раз прикрыла его, вовремя напустив огненных птиц на врага, подобравшегося к Вальде со спины.  
А потом Руфус и Зигберт сражались спиной к спине в знаменитом Льдистом побоище и только благодаря командной работе выжили – вместе с тремя десятками воинов из первоначальных двух сотен.  
После этого они стали достаточно известны среди наемников. Всегда работали в паре, славились честностью и тем, что не берут много денег с пострадавших; не боялись выступать против порождений мадзюцу и ходзюцу, которые атаковали простых людей.  
Словом, неудивительно, что господин генерал пригласил их в свое войско. Удивительнее было то, что они согласились.  
Руфус мысленно поморщилась. Обстоятельства ее знакомства с генералом казались девушке достаточно постыдными. В тот раз они с Зигбертом преследовали призрачную тварь, терроризировавшую местную округу. Руфус была слишком беспечна – вырвалась вперед, не дожидаясь друга детства.  
И попала в засаду.  
Призрачных тварей оказалось слишком много даже для нее, а Зигберт не успевал. Руфус была на волосок от смерти.  
Разорваться этому волоску не позволил подоспевший светловолосый мазоку. Его товарища Руфус увидела далеко не сразу, а, увидев, поначалу содрогнулась. Черные волосы – сококу…  
Незнакомцы и Зигберт в рекордно короткие сроки расправились с тварями. А потом светловолосый мазоку протянул Руфус руку, предлагая помощь:  
– Что, парень, испугался?..  
Конечно, она только хмыкнула, поднимаясь самостоятельно.  
Вот только почему помнила о том случае – до сих пор? Почему улыбка генерала, которую тогда увидела Руфус, была важнее доводов разума, говорившего голосом матери? Почему, в конце концов, Зигберт и Руфус ответили на предложение присоединиться к генералу согласием? Он ведь сразу сказал, что они ничего не должны ему за спасение…  
Было это в нем – способность притягивать людей. Качество каждого настоящего лидера, которым сама Руфус, к сожалению, не обладала.  
Зато она умела налаживать контакты.  
– Жизнь обошлась с ним несправедливо, – сказал Кристель.  
Руфус не сразу сообразила, что это он об Эрхарде. Слишком увлеклась собственными воспоминаниями.  
– Калория? – спросила Руфус.  
– Да, – Кристель кивнул. – Если бы не то, что происходит… повсюду, и в Калории тоже… брат никогда не присоединился бы к армии.  
– Он не верит генералу, – задумчиво заметила Руфус. – А ты веришь?  
Кристель пожал плечами:  
– Лоуренс верит. Они с Эрхардом все время спорят по этому поводу.  
– А ты не знаешь, чью сторону принять, – догадалась Руфус.  
– Я никогда не верил в героев, – отозвался Кристель. – Но генерал не похож на героя. Иногда кажется, что, если бы не стратег, генерал вообще ничего не делал бы. Порой создается впечатление, будто ему война – как игра. И в то же время он делает то, чего не смог бы никто другой. Легендарные крепости… – Кристель замолчал. Наверное, понял, что слишком разоткровенничался.  
– Ты о твердыне Клайт-Нашар? – подсказала Руфус. – Крепость, которая на протяжении пятисот лет оставалась неприступной?  
«И которую мы взяли чуть меньше месяца назад».  
– Брат никогда не смирится с тем, как действует генерал, – откликнулся Кристель. – Даже если генерал победит… Особенно, если он победит.  
– Потому что твой брат проиграл, – подсказала Руфус. – Еще в Калории. А генерал умеет побеждать. Такое не прощают.  
– Мой брат не проиграл, – возразил Кристель. Попытка прожечь Руфус взглядом, которую он предпринял, провалилась с треском. Возможно, обладай он огненной мадзюцу… – Он – лучший.  
– Тебе пора прекращать его слушать, – сказала Руфус. – Пора выйти из его тени и решать самому.  
Вместо того чтобы разозлиться, Кристель глубоко вздохнул:  
– Лоуренс говорит то же самое. Но я не могу. У меня долг… перед братом. Перед нашим народом. Я слишком молод, чтобы решать самостоятельно…  
– Ну так выбери кого-то одного, кто мог бы решать за тебя, – отрезала Руфус. – Взвали на его плечи ответственность и на этом успокойся. А то больно смотреть, как ты мечешься между братом и генералом. Аж не спишь по ночам. Так и окочуриться недолго, а уж этому никто из них не обрадуется. Правда, на поле боя толку от тебя меньше, чем от необученных ополченцев, но ты же из знатного рода. А знатный слабак гораздо ценнее безродного таланта. Политика и все такое прочее.  
– Не… не называй меня слабаком! – Кристель вскочил, хватаясь за меч. – Если ты сомневаешься в моей силе…  
Руфус удовлетворенно улыбнулась.  
«Я разнесу его в пух и прах. И потом он, наконец, возьмет себя в руки.  
Этот парень сильнее, чем сам думает. Я вижу».  
– Кристель.  
Негромкий голос слева стал для Руфус полной неожиданностью. Она почувствовала чужое присутствие только сейчас; неслыханное дело.  
– Ты потратил слишком много мареку, – Лоуренс Веллер выступил из тени. Не успела Руфус досадливо хмыкнуть – все планы насмарку, поединки в войске строго запрещены, за исключением учебных боев, а друг Эрхарда Винкотта не преминет заступиться за его младшего брата, тем самым сделав только хуже, – как Лоуренс добавил: – Не забывай об этом во время поединка.  
– Да, – Кристель кивнул. В его синих глазах появилось что-то, заставившее Руфус усомниться в собственной, казалось бы, очевидной победе; а потом ей стало не до сомнений.  
Она успела только подняться с травы и обнажить меч. В следующую секунду Кристель атаковал, и, следует признать, он был вовсе не плох; к тому же, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, он оказался значительно сильнее ее. Руфус редко прибегала в бою к грубой силе. Она брала ловкостью и мадзюцу, в случае чего отступая за спину Зигберта.  
Она выживала, а не отправлялась пофехтовать на заднем дворе для собственного удовольствия. Она смеялась, заслышав слово «боевое искусство». Для нее это не было ни искусством, ни искусственным – самым что ни на есть настоящим, делом жизни и смерти. Она выживала не благодаря многочасовым тренировкам, во время которых боевые наставники вбивали в ее память семнадцать базовых защит и неизвестно сколько способов нападения; она и названия-то этих защит-атак не знала и ничуть не страдала по этому поводу. Где удача, где поддержка Зигберта, а потом и других товарищей, где неожиданные ходы, где хитрость, а где и, чего греха таить, своевременное отступление – что угодно спасало Руфус, только не грубая сила и не отточенная боевая техника.  
Она была наемницей, а не аристократом, которого с пяти лет обучали владению мечом; не теоретиком, но практиком.  
Поэтому, несмотря на то, что Кристель в разы превосходил ее в технике, он был обречен на поражение.  
Если бы еще не этот свет, появившийся в его глазах после слов Веллера…  
«Что ты защищаешь, Кристель? Ты можешь сколько угодно говорить о том, чего хочет твой брат, но я теперь вижу – ты не просто подчиняешься ему. У тебя есть свои причины сражаться.  
Покажи, на что ты способен».  
Она едва успела увернуться от молниеносного выпада; меч Кристеля зацепил ее волосы, разрезав стягивавшую их крепкую нить. Руфус стиснула зубы. Она бы давно остригла волосы, если бы не поверье, бытовавшее в ее родных местах. Кристель только что, сам того не ведая, нанес ей как женщине страшное оскорбление, расплатой за которое могла быть только смерть.  
Но он понятия не имел, что она – девушка. И Лоуренс, единственный свидетель их схватки, – тоже.  
Так или иначе, Руфус достаточно разозлилась для того, чтобы закончить это представление одним махом.  
«Не знаю, что защищаешь ты, Кристель. Но я верю в генерала. Я знаю: он не врет нам. Я буду сражаться на его стороне до самой победы.  
Я помню, как он протянул мне руку помощи; для него это ничего не значило, но я – помню. И мне все равно, кем меня считает генерал; главное, кем его считаю я.  
Я буду сражаться и выживу. А потом, возможно, буду сражаться снова, ведь жизнь – это сражение».  
В лицо Кристелю полетел песок, который Руфус подцепила носком – знакомый трюк. Она проворачивала его не раз и не два, и не всегда удачно.  
Но в случае с Кристелем все удалось. К такому ходу он был не готов; ему бы на каких-нибудь дуэлях для благородных драться. Там, где у драки могут быть правила.  
Неудивительно, что до сих пор в бою Лоуренсу Веллеру все время приходилось его прикрывать. Эрхарду, ясное дело, не до того было. Пусть младший брат выпутывается сам.  
«Выпутывайся сам», – подумала Руфус.  
Она ударила сильно и зло; волосы рассыпались у нее по плечам, в сердце поднималась темная волна.  
Кристель вскрикнул от боли. Выронив меч, он прижимал левую руку к предплечью пострадавшей правой, и сквозь его пальцы проступала кровь.  
Кажется, это было его первое ранение.  
А Руфус вдруг поняла, что не может остановиться.  
С ней уже такое случалось. Во время Льдистого побоища было не до того, чтобы думать о сохранности чужой жизни, свою бы сохранить. Мир – жестокое место, и все равно, что ранена сама, что на теле будет шрамов не меньше, чем у Зигберта; раны кровоточат, но они не так серьезны, чтобы остановиться. Пока – не так.  
Вражеский удар, направленный не в нее – в товарища; от ярости вскипает кровь. Она будет убивать их… убивать… убивать.  
До тех пор, пока не почувствует на своем плече руку Зигберта – и, ослепленная боевым неистовством, не нанесет удар, от которого Вальде едва успеет уклониться.  
Потом она будет виниться и проклинать себя, а он – успокаивать.  
Когда это повторится в одном из следующих боев, Зигберту придется не просто увернуться, но и приложить ее по голове. Слегка, вполсилы.  
«Не теряй контроль».  
Руфус пытается. Она, правда, пытается. В каждом сражении, и в этом поединке с Кристелем – тоже, но это, темное, злое, сильнее ее.  
«Это ли то, что генерал называет Властелином?»  
Руфус не знает. Зато она знает другое – можно сражаться вечно. В этой жизни, и в следующей, и в послеследующей – мазоку живут не один раз, и нет преград, генерал может вести бой с Властелином, пока стоит мир, и всякий раз призывать их под свои знамена. Бильфельд, Вальде, Веллер, Винкотт, Шпицберг, Крайст, Грантц – они будут драться за него всегда. В любой из жизней.  
Драться, подтверждая, что живы; убивать.  
– Довольно. – Руфус не поняла, когда с ее клинком скрестился чужой и как так получилось, что меч вылетел из ее рук. – Ты победил, Руфус.  
Кристель вскинул голову; в его взгляде, устремленном на в который раз спасшего его Лоуренса Веллера, было то самое, нечитаемое. То, что позволило ему дотянуться до волос Руфус – пусть это и казалось чистой случайностью.  
– На завтра назначена вылазка, – спокойно продолжил человек, не обращая внимания на изменившееся выражение лица Руфус – она поняла, что чуть не натворила, – в ближайшую деревню. Я здесь, чтобы передать вам обоим: вы участвуете в вылазке.  
– В ближайшую деревню? – Руфус сначала повторила слова Веллера и только потом осознала их смысл. – В Айл-Мерхан?  
Лоуренс кивнул:  
– Вроде так. Нам требуется продовольствие, если жители деревни могут предоставить нам помощь…  
– Это проклятая деревня, – перебила его Руфус. – Нам нельзя туда заходить.  
– Проклятая? – Лоуренс смотрел на нее с заметным недоумением. Кристель молча перевязывал пострадавшую руку. Получалось у него неважно. Этот парень и впрямь был лишним на поле боя.  
А возможно, и нет. Может, как раз такой был им всем необходим. В первую очередь – самой Руфус, чтобы что-то понять.  
– Ты имеешь в виду суеверия? – уточнил Лоуренс.  
– В этой стране суеверия не возникают на пустом месте, – Руфус сказала это чуть резче, чем собиралась. – В том… месте, где я жил раньше, суевериям вели строгий учет. История о проклятии, наложенном на Айл-Мерхан, очень редкая, возможно, генерал не знает… и даже стратег. Я должен сообщить им! – подхватив свое оружие, Руфус поспешила к шатру генерала.  
Голос Кристеля Винкотта заставил ее притормозить и бросить взгляд через плечо:  
– Ты сражался по-настоящему.  
Руфус усмехнулась в ответ:  
– Только сражаясь по-настоящему, можно выжить. Ты был неплох… если тебя это утешит.  
Утонченное лицо Кристеля на миг застыло, выражая очень простое чувство, а именно – досаду.  
Секундой позже Руфус уже шла к генералу, почти срываясь на бег, а Лоуренс Веллер помогал Кристелю с перевязкой. Человек, не способный залечить свои раны с помощью мадзюцу, он смыслил в этом уж всяко побольше младшего брата Эрхарда Винкотта.  
***

На бегу заплетая волосы и наскоро перехватывая их новой нитью, Руфус даже не заметила, в какой момент на ее пути возникло удивительно знакомое препятствие.  
– Куда спешишь? – поинтересовался Зигберт, удерживая подругу детства за руки и таким образом уберегая ее от падения. В противном случае она просто отлетела бы после столкновения с ним в сторону.  
– К генералу, – отмахнулась Руфус. – Нужно рассказать ему о деревне Айл-Мерхан. Возможно, услышав о проклятии, он пересмотрит свои планы. Никому из нас не следует заходить в ту деревню.  
– Что за проклятие? – нахмурился Зигберт. – Не слышал ни о чем подобном.  
– Ты не знаешь, – отозвалась Руфус. – Моя мать…  
– Э? – судя по взгляду Зигберта, устремленному на косу Руфус, он ее уже не слушал. – Что это?  
– Что именно? – Руфус взглянула на новую нить, перехватывающую ее волосы. – А, это… Пришлось заменить.  
– Потеряла? – предположил Зигберт.  
– Кристель Винкотт в поединке разрубил. А я его чуть не… разрубила, – призналась Руфус. – Не хмурься так, он ведь не знает. И тебе, кстати, тоже неплохо было бы забыть.  
– Не понимаю я тебя, – вздохнул Зигберт.  
– Не ново, – хмыкнула Руфус. – Ты сам говоришь, что никогда меня не понимал. А сейчас – прости, я спешу.  
– Подожди, – Зигберт выпустил ее руки, но с дороги сходить не спешил. – Лучше бы тебе прийти к генералу потом. Утром.  
– Слишком срочная информация, – покачала головой Руфус. – Не может ждать. Тем более что генерал наверняка еще не спит. Ведь так?  
– Так, – не стал спорить Зигберт. – Он со стратегом…  
– Ну, я им не помешаю, – решила Руфус и, проскользнув мимо друга детства, двинулась дальше.  
– Подожди, – окликнул ее Зигберт, – Руфус.  
Она не обернулась.  
***

Глубоко выдохнув, Руфус отодвинула полог шатра. Перебирая в голове варианты приветствия и собираясь войти, она окинула шатер давно вошедшим в привычку профессионально-беглым взглядом и… застыла на месте.  
Генерал и правда был со стратегом. Вообще-то, можно было выразиться даже смелее: генерал был в стратеге. Ибо в настоящее время мазоку, когда-то протянувший Руфус руку помощи, лежал на столе, в окружении частично смятых, частично свалившихся карт, а длинноволосый сококу восседал на нем верхом, нарочито медленно двигаясь вверх-вниз. С места, где стояла Руфус, открывался прекрасный обзор на откровенную сцену. Было видно все: и жадный блеск глаз генерала, и то, как собственнически его рука обхватывает ягодицу стратега, и его член, на который стратег неторопливо опускался, чтобы спустя пару секунд так же неспешно подняться. Растрепавшиеся черные волосы прилипли к повлажневшей от пота бледной спине сококу, белые щеки раскраснелись, а взгляд… его взгляд был соединен со взглядом генерала так же, как сейчас были соединены их тела.  
«Только бы не заметили», – взмолилась Руфус, и, похоже, кто-то сверху сегодня был настроен на то, чтобы внимать ее жарким мольбам.  
Стратегу и генералу было не до нее; стараясь двигаться как можно тише и незаметнее, Руфус покинула шатер.  
Взгляд Зигберта, который, похоже, стоял тут не просто так, а в качестве специальной охраны, вонзился в нее, произведя эффект отравленной стрелы.  
– Ты что, предупредить не мог? – тщательно артикулируя, одними губами осведомилась Руфус.  
– А ты бы послушала? – в полный голос спросил Зигберт.  
В мгновение ока девушка оказалась рядом с ним, зажимая ему рот ладонью (для этого ей пришлось встать на цыпочки).  
– Ты чего шумишь? – трагическим шепотом поинтересовалась Руфус. – Хочешь, чтобы они нас засекли?  
– Им сейчас не до нас, – пожал плечами Зигберт. – Вообще, я полагал, что ты знаешь. Ты же первая всегда говорила о том, какие у них… особенные отношения.  
– Я не думала, что они настолько особенные, – проворчала Руфус. – Это ж надо, прямо на столе. А если карту какую попортят?  
Вообще, в том, что генерал спит со стратегом, не было ровным счетом ничего странного. Связью между двумя мужчинами никого не удивишь. Многие мазоку, которых Зигберт и маскирующаяся под парня Руфус встретили во время странствий, думали, что одну из самых известных пар наемников объединяет не только дружба, и это не смущало потенциальных нанимателей. Вот если бы кто-то из них узнал, что Руфус – девушка…  
Впрочем, оригиналки, не стесняющиеся открыто заявлять о своей принадлежности к женскому полу, среди воинов тоже встречались. Да вот хотя бы госпожа Шпицберг, одна из союзниц генерала.  
– Не знаешь, госпожа Шпицберг еще не спит? – вспомнив об этой великолепной женщине, Руфус заметно повеселела. – На эту неделю у меня любовная песня, посвященная ей, запланирована… надо бы исполнить.  
В отличие от мазоку, которые когда-то нанимали Зигберта и Руфус, боевые товарищи достаточно быстро поняли, что Вальде и Бильфельд – не пара. После чего у Руфус появились поклонники. Замучившись объяснять им, что тут все же война, а не дом свиданий, Руфус в конце концов нашла оптимальный выход. Поскольку практически все были свято уверены в ее мужском поле, внезапная страсть «Бильфельда» к госпоже Шпицберг никого не удивила. Сама госпожа также отнеслась к новому поклоннику благосклонно, тем более что «Руфус Бильфельд», в отличие от многих, рук не распускал, обладал приятным голосом и вел себя на удивление прилично. Туманные намеки, которые Руфус несколько раз слышала от блистательной Шпицберг, было достаточно легко проигнорировать, прикинувшись дурачком. Руфус сомневалась, что «дама сердца» когда-либо прямо скажет своему «поклоннику» что-то вроде: «Я хочу тебя здесь и сейчас». А остальное было нестрашно. К тому же, преисполненная энтузиазма госпожа Шпицберг нравилась Руфус как личность. В ее компании никогда не было скучно, у нее была сильная мареку, и при всей своей женственности она неплохо дралась на мечах. Руфус втайне восхищалась госпожой Шпицберг, мечтая быть похожей на нее. Может, когда-нибудь… после победы… Руфус больше не придется скрывать, что она – девушка.  
– Она всю ночь спать не будет, – сказал Зигберт. – Утром вернулась. Ты же слышала о взятии Линсбурга? Ее заслуга. Теперь празднует.  
– А ты, вместо того, чтобы пропадать на празднике, генерала со стратегом караулишь, – Руфус покачала головой. – Зигберт, тебе бы гаремы охранять.  
– Евнухом, что ли? – Зигберт подозрительно нахмурился.  
– Что ты, – Руфус торопливо отступила на шаг. – Более мужественного мазоку, чем ты, я еще не встречал… тьфу. Не встречала. Честно-честно. И то, что ты не входишь в число поклонников госпожи Шпицберг, меня удивляет… Ладно, пошла я, – Руфус уже повторяла про себя слова недавно сочиненной любовной песенки. – То есть пошел.  
Зигберт проводил ее долгим взглядом.  
***

На околицах Айл-Мерхана они не встретили ни единой живой души.  
Руфус хмурилась, предчувствуя беду. Всю ночь она провела в шатре госпожи Шпицберг, развлекаясь тем, что пыталась переплюнуть господина Грантца в любовной поэзии. Кто выйдет победителем из импровизированного соревнования, было ясно с самого начала. Чем дольше длился словесный поединок, тем больше багровел «соперник» Руфус. В конце концов господин Грантц едва не бросился на «мелкого выскочку» с оружием, но блистательная госпожа Шпицберг и тут нашла способ уладить все миром. Стоило ей приобнять Грантца за плечи, шепча о его невероятной силе и якобы из-за жары понемногу расшнуровывая корсет, как инцидент был исчерпан. Соперник Руфус (который в сложении поэзии ей с самого начала в подметки не годился) тут же покраснел еще сильнее, извинился и в спешном порядке выбежал из шатра.  
– Стеснительный, – со вздохом отметила великолепная Шпицберг. – Что ж, отважный победитель, примете ли вы эту розу от меня в качестве скромного дара?  
Против розы Руфус ничего не имела, и теперь цветок был приколот к ее рубашке. Руфус надеялась, что он не завянет хотя бы какое-то время. С даром от госпожи Шпицберг она сама себе казалась в разы женственнее, как ни странно.  
При этом, увлекшись стихами, Руфус начисто позабыла рассказать генералу о проклятии. Возможно, этому поспособствовало и немалое количество вина, выпитого у госпожи Шпицберг.  
А может, Руфус просто не решалась смотреть в глаза генералу после увиденного вчера.  
– Как твоя рука? – вполголоса поинтересовалась она у шедшего рядом Кристеля. – Прости, я вчера перестарался.  
– Ты все сделал правильно, – неожиданно отозвался Кристель. – Я теперь… понял. То, что ты пытался сказать.  
– Да неужели, – пробормотала Руфус. Она сама не знала, что именно пыталась сказать. Ей просто хотелось, чтобы Кристель перестал заниматься самоедством и самокопанием, влился в их круг. Они только потому и побеждали, только потому и совершали невозможное вместе со своим генералом – потому что были дружны. На этой войне они все отбросили личные амбиции, переживания – не совсем, разумеется, ровно настолько, чтобы на время отказаться от них ради общего дела.  
– Это от госпожи Шпицберг? – Кристель кивнул на розу. Руфус кивнула. – Ты любишь ее?  
– Она – дама моего сердца, – отозвалась Руфус.  
– И она отвечает тебе взаимностью?  
Вот же привязался, подумала Руфус. Хуже девчонки-сплетницы. И почему его это так интересует? Лучше бы думал о том, что их в деревне ждет. Все больше пользы было бы.  
– Судя по цветку – да, – не дождавшись от Руфус ответа, Кристель ответил себе сам. – Она знает о твоих чувствах и принимает их, а это уже немало.  
– Она принимает чувства всех своих поклонников, – пожала плечами Руфус. – Например, господина Грантца… Только это еще ни о чем не говорит.  
– Но она хотя бы не отвергает вас. А как признаться в любви, если не знаешь, примут твое признание или отвергнут? – судя по поведению Кристеля, он окончательно уверовал в то, что Руфус – его лучший друг.  
«Ну да, – подумала Руфус, – у нас с ним все честь по чести. Подраться подрались (при этом он нечаянно ославил меня как гулящую женщину, разрезав нить на моей косе, хорошо, хоть саму косу не обкорнал), о бабах вот говорим… Еще сразиться вместе против кого-нибудь, а потом напиться в честь победы остается. И вот она – крепкая мужская дружба».  
Руфус было любопытно, что бы сказал о такой «дружбе» Зигберт, а еще, почему-то, – Лоуренс Веллер, но ни того, ни другого поблизости не наблюдалось. Руфус и Кристель возглавляли разведывательный отряд, состоящий из простых воинов. Впрочем, разведывательным отряд был скорее условно. Генерал и стратег почему-то не сомневались, что жители Айл-Мерхана не откажут войску в помощи, следовательно, роль отряда сводилась к доставлению продовольствия.  
От госпожи Шпицберг Руфус по чистой случайности узнала, что Зигберт возражал против того, чтобы с ней отправляли Кристеля, и вызывался поехать сам, но его мадзюцу была нужна для каких-то исследований Эрхарда Винкотта, будь он неладен, и по приказу генерала Вальде остался.  
Надо сказать, без Зигберта Руфус чувствовала себя не совсем уверенно. Она слишком сработалась с ним и теперь опасалась, что в случае сражения может замешкаться, положившись на отсутствующего напарника. Кристель как напарник ею не воспринимался. Он не чувствовал ее – просто не успел бы приноровиться к ней, так же, как она – к нему.  
– Безответную любовь никто еще не отменял, – хмыкнула Руфус, отвечая на вопрос Кристеля. – Боишься признаться – так бойся и дальше. Слабак.  
– Не называй меня слабаком! – возмутился Кристель – и удивленно посмотрел на Руфус, когда она придержала коня. – Эй, ты что, снова драться хочешь?  
– Нет же, – нетерпеливо возразила Руфус. – Тут что-то не так. В деревне.  
– В чем дело, командир? – спросил один из воинов.  
– Ни в чем, – отозвалась Руфус. – Ждите здесь. Я поеду вперед. Нужно проверить.  
– Но, командир, охрана…  
– Я сказал – ждите здесь! – Руфус пришпорила коня и услышала восхищенный вздох:  
– Ах, командир такой крутой, – и непременный комментарий дежурного шутника:  
– Спорим, Айвен влюблен в командира…  
Дальше Руфус не слышала, во-первых, потому, что успела отъехать достаточно далеко, во-вторых, ее внимание отвлек Кристель, какого-то Властелина увязавшийся за ней следом.  
– Не подчиняешься? – крикнула Руфус. – Я старше тебя по званию.  
– Но я же из знатного рода, – возразил Кристель, – значит, имею некоторые привилегии. И потом, не могу ведь я отпустить тебя одного!  
– А кто возглавит отряд в мое отсутствие? Об этом ты, дурья башка, подумал? – уже несколько дружелюбнее осведомилась Руфус.  
– Так Айвен и возглавит, – ответил Кристель невинным голосом. Руфус заподозрила, что он далеко не так прост, как ей показалось вначале. – Он тобой так восхищается, даже твою манеру командования перенял.  
Руфус только фыркнула. Дальше спорить не имело смысла. Тем более, что греха таить, в компании Кристеля Руфус было значительно спокойнее. Все же, согласно преданию, которое она когда-то узнала, на деревню было наложено проклятие.  
Отъехав от рощи на окраине Айл-Мерхана, где они оставили свой отряд, Руфус и Кристель наткнулись на неожиданное препятствие – кони наотрез отказывались заходить в деревню. После того, как смирнейший Мурт взбрыкнул и чуть не сбросил свою хозяйку, Руфус приняла решение спешиться. Кристель это решение всецело поддержал.  
– Будь начеку, – предупредила Руфус после пары не особо цензурных фраз в адрес заупрямившейся животины.  
Кристель, в фразы вслушивающийся с чрезвычайным интересом, не сразу понял, что последние слова Руфус адресовала ему.  
В деревне было тихо. Даже слишком. Она как вымерла. Пустые дома бессмысленно пялились затянутыми слюдой окошками; пройдя главную улицу до половины, Руфус обернулась на отставшего Кристеля:  
– Ты чего там застрял?  
Вместо ответа Кристель отшатнулся, зажимая рот ладонью. Руфус поняла: дело неладно.  
– Дай посмотреть, – она невежливо оттолкнула спутника в сторону. Кристель не стал возражать; отвернувшись, он убрал руку от губ, и его стошнило.  
Сначала Руфус даже не поняла, в чем дело. Пугающая скульптура, выступающая из стены: рогатый скелет… или скелет в короне? В любом случае, после коцухидзоку – ничего удивительного.  
Потом ей стало ясно.  
Это была не скульптура. Тело, сейчас вплавленное в стену здания, когда-то жило. Вероятнее всего, оно принадлежало мужчине средних лет; его грудная клетка была вскрыта, ребра вырваны и вбиты в голову наподобие венца.  
– Его нужно снять, – хрипло выдохнул Кристель за спиной Руфус – и тут же согнулся в новом приступе рвоты.  
– Тело наверняка проклято, – Руфус тоже чувствовала себя не самым лучшим образом, но на то, чтобы давать волю слабости, не было времени. – Странно, в предании говорилось о другом.  
– То проклятие? – для мазоку, не успевшего привыкнуть к ужасам войны, Кристель на удивление быстро осваивался. – О котором ты упоминал вчера.  
– Ага, – не вдаваясь в подробности, Руфус кивнула. – Давай проверим следующие дома.  
– Нам не опасно заходить туда? – уточнил Кристель.  
– Опасно было заходить в деревню. Но эту глупость мы уже совершили, – Руфус двинулась к двери дома напротив, толкнула ее. Дверь отворилась с еле слышным скрипом: – Не заперто.  
– Я первый, – вызвался Кристель.  
– Хорошо, – не стала спорить Руфус, – тогда следующий дом – на мне.  
Заходить внутрь им не понадобилось. Еще с порога дома Руфус и Кристель увидели тело, повешенное неподалеку от входа. Перед смертью кто-то выжег несчастному глаза и вырвал нижнюю челюсть вместе с языком и частью трахеи. Живот повешенного был выпотрошен; под телом натекла лужа крови, в которой виднелись завитки внутренностей.  
– Гадание, – пробормотала Руфус, за шкирку оттаскивая Кристеля – его, похоже, опять тошнило, – и захлопывая дверь.  
– Какое гадание? – Кристелю все же удалось совладать с собой.  
– Лучше тебе не знать, – Руфус направлялась к дому, стоявшему рядом. Открыла дверь, заглянула внутрь… отшатнулась, мертвенно побледнев.  
– Что там? – спросил Кристель.  
Руфус покачала головой:  
– Я видел достаточно. Возвращаемся.  
Издалека донесся гомон вспугнутых диких птиц. И тут же послышались другие звуки, леденящие душу: крики ужаса.  
«Опоздали!» – мысль показалась похожей на разлетевшуюся на куски глыбу льда. Руфус и Кристель, не сговариваясь, бросились назад, в рощу, где остался их отряд.  
Они бежали так быстро, что даже не сразу заметили, когда воцарилась тишина… в разы более пугающая, чем недавние крики.  
Руфус успела в рощу раньше Кристеля. Она всегда очень быстро бегала, потому Зигберт когда-то отстал от нее, и, если бы не генерал… Тот самый, который вчера придерживал за бедро своего стратега, насаживающегося на его член…  
Воспоминание вкупе с недавно увиденным вызвало приступ неконтролируемого отвращения. Руфус скривилась, потом решительно помотала головой: не время было думать об этом. Ее подчиненные, в их числе – простодушный весельчак Айвен, нуждались в ее помощи. Нельзя отвлекаться.  
Добежав до рощи, Руфус застыла, пораженная видом того старого клена, под которым она недавно оставила свой отряд. Листва с нижних ветвей дерева была ободрана начисто. Там, где менее получаса назад росли молодые хвойные деревца, теперь виднелись лишь груды щепы. Большие ветви с блестящими влажными щеточками хвои лежали сверху, разбросанные как попало. Сломанные стволы торчали из земли, будто копья, забытые на поле боя.  
Под кленом творилось такое, что Руфус даже не сразу смогла осознать. Все, что перед ее отъездом было зеленым – разных оттенков, – теперь окрасилось в красный цвет.  
Руфус не поняла, когда успела обнажить меч. Она стояла, обозревая провалы между оставшимися деревьями, выискивая малейшие признаки движения. Сердце билось, как загнанный зверь; одновременно Руфус пыталась разобраться, что же она видит на земле перед собой.  
Кристель, наконец, догнал ее. Он тоже держал оружие наготове.  
– О… – он попытался что-то сказать, шагнув вперед, но Руфус преградила ему путь мечом.  
Она уже поняла – и пожалела о том, что понимает.  
Мужская рука, без кисти, но все еще в белом полотняном рукаве, лежала на смятой траве у ног Руфус. Неподалеку стоял тяжелый сапог с металлическими вставками, из которого торчала зазубренная белая кость с оборванными мышцами и сухожилиями. Мотки розовых кишок обвили бревно в стороне. Обрывки волос и кожи были разбросаны по камням и траве.  
– Это был не бой, – медленно сказала Руфус. Ноги не держали ее, но оставался Кристель. Она чувствовала за него ответственность. Она не имела права падать; она сделала шаг вперед, очень стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно, и еще один, и еще.  
На пятом шаге Руфус поняла, что вернула себе власть над собственным телом.  
– Бойня, – констатировала она, обозревая лежащие вокруг тела мазоку и лошадей. Они были не разрублены, а буквально разорваны на части. Никто из воинов даже не успел вынуть оружие из ножен.  
Зрелище казалось настолько непостижимым, неправильным, что чувства не повиновались Руфус. Она не чувствовала желания кричать или плакать – ей вдруг стало все равно. Ее душа будто онемела.  
– Уйдем, – взмолился Кристель, – уйдем отсюда. Лошади...  
Его уже не тошнило, только бессмысленно выворачивало наизнанку.  
Кровь стекала каплями с веток, листьев, стеблей травы. Между ветвями и стволами виднелись алые волокна.  
– Это же Айвен, – выдохнул Кристель.  
Руфус не стала оборачиваться.  
– Мы не сможем уйти, – сказала она негромко. – Проклятие уже вступило в действие. Интересно, почему первыми тронули не нас… Будет разумнее вернуться в деревню. Возможно, там безопаснее.  
– Ты спятил? – Кристель не желал ее слушать. – Мы должны немедленно отправиться к генералу!  
– Мы должны остаться в живых до прибытия следующего отряда, – возразила Руфус. – И предупредить их с расстояния, чтобы они не заходили сюда. Это – программа максимум. А сейчас пойдем в деревню.  
Она попыталась взять Кристеля за руку, но он отшатнулся, глядя на нее совершенно безумными глазами:  
– Как ты можешь оставаться таким спокойным? Наш отряд… Они все погибли!  
Руфус обреченно вздохнула:  
– Хорошо. Если так, попытаемся выбраться из деревни. Но не говори потом, что я тебя не предупреждал.  
Все же сжав руку своего спутника – а то еще вырвется и побежит навстречу смерти, – Руфус уверенно повела его к выходу из рощи.  
– Не смотри по сторонам, – велела. – Только на меня.  
Кристель кивнул.  
Роща закончилась быстрее, чем Руфус ожидала. По идее, сейчас они должны были оказаться на равнине.  
Но нет – роща вывела их к деревне.  
– Понял теперь? – спросила Руфус. – Замкнутое пространство. Мы можем пройти сквозь деревню и попытаться выйти с той стороны, но все равно вернемся назад. Это одно из свойств проклятия.  
Кристель глубоко вздохнул.  
– Расскажи о проклятии.  
– Да пожалуйста. Из того, что я знаю, получается, что жители Айл-Мерхана нехорошо поступили с заезжей лекаркой. Она была из другого племени, вроде как им враждебного, ну и… обидели они ее, словом. А она, истекая кровью, прокляла их. Результаты мы видели в домах. Но на мучительной смерти жителей проклятие не закончилось, – Руфус обнаружила, что собственный рассказ помогает ей собраться с мыслями. – С той поры всем, кто заезжает в Айл-Мерхан, кажется, что их встречают гостеприимные мазоку… А потом, ближе к ночи, гости видят деревню такой, какая она есть. Пустынным местом, в котором из живых – кровожадная тварь, разрывающая своих жертв. Та самая лекарка. Проклятие и ее… изменило. Когда она вступает в игру, вырваться из деревни невозможно. Замкнутое пространство. Правда, тому, кто записал предание об Айл-Мерхане, это как-то удалось. В смысле, вырваться.  
– Ну и как? – спросил Кристель.  
– Если бы я помнил, – развела руками Руфус. – Одно я знаю – в ту рощу нам лучше не возвраща…  
Она не успела договорить. Из двери ближайшего дома выбежала простоволосая девушка и, рыдая, бросилась к ним. Заметив розу, приколотую к рубашке Руфус, незнакомка тут же отшатнулась. На ее лице отразился ужас.  
«Красная, как кровь», – подумала Руфус. Кажется, она знала, что так напугало незнакомку.  
От Кристеля, немедля бросившегося к девушке, неизвестная шарахаться не стала. Наоборот – вцепилась в него не хуже клеща, плача и что-то неразборчиво бормоча.  
Спустя некоторое время, когда Руфус и Кристель выбрали в качестве временного убежища пустующий сарай, они выяснили, что девушку зовут Лайна. Она забрела в Айл-Мерхан по чистой случайности, наткнулась на свежие трупы в домах и до смерти перепугалась.  
Выслушав историю Лайны, которая по-прежнему жалась к Кристелю – видно, его благородная внешность вызывала у девушки доверие, – Руфус поняла, что не может оставить все, как есть. Они должны были выбраться. Хотя бы Кристель и Лайна.  
– Приглашаю вас походить кругами, – предложила Руфус. – То есть еще раз попытаться покинуть деревню.  
– Думаешь, это со временем сработает? – предположил Кристель.  
– Нет. Но, когда я хожу, мне легче думается. И вспоминается тоже, – сообщила Руфус.  
Кристель последовал за ней – вместе с не отлепляющейся от него Лайной.  
Идя впереди, Руфус слышала, как они негромко переговариваются. К чести Кристеля, с появлением Лайны он немедленно взял себя в руки и теперь походил на бесстрашного воина более, чем когда-либо.  
Они вышли из деревни, чтобы вернуться в нее, уже раз десять, и даже Лайна успела успокоиться, а Руфус так ничего и не вспомнила. Зато что-то в происходящем показалось ей странным. Было такое впечатление, будто она что-то упускает. Что-то…  
– Руфус! – раздался знакомый зычный голос.  
– Слышите? – подхватилась Бильфельд.  
Кристель и Лайна адресовали ей одинаково удивленные взгляды.  
– Руфус! – зов повторился.  
– Это оттуда! – сориентировалась девушка. – За мной!  
– Стой! – Кристель придержал ее за рукав. – Тебе не кажется странным, что мы ничего не слышим? А вдруг это ловушка? Та самая тварь?  
– Если бы это была тварь, ее бы слышали все мы, – против такого железного аргумента Кристель спорить не смог. Лайна задрожала от испуга, и ему пришлось отвлечься для того, чтобы ее успокоить.  
– Зигберт! – тем временем Руфус решила позвать в ответ. – Мы здесь, Кристель и я! Ты меня слышишь? Не заезжай сюда, я сам тебя найду!  
– Зигберт… ты так уверен, что это он? Откуда? – пробормотал Кристель.  
– Я его голос из миллиона узнаю… Зигберт!  
Получив отклик, Руфус еще с большей уверенностью двинулась вперед. Кристель и Лайна последовали за ней.  
Через несколько минут они вышли на равнину. Им все же удалось вырваться из замкнутого круга.  
На равнине Руфус и Кристеля ждали Зигберт с Лоуренсом Веллером. Отряда вместе с ними не наблюдалось.  
– Самоволка? – прищурилась Руфус.  
– Я вспомнил, о каком проклятии ты говорил, – отозвался Зигберт. – Я тоже когда-то слышал эту историю. И рассказал ее Веллеру, пока мы в этом… эксперименте Эрхарда Винкотта участвовали. После этого Лоуренс решил поехать со мной.  
– А ты-то чего сюда приперся, – краем глаза Руфус видела, как Кристель несколько неуверенно здоровается со спокойным по обыкновению Веллером, а Лайна виснет на своем спасителе так, что едва к земле его не пригибает. – Мой отряд погиб. Зато мы девушку спасли… вот эту, – ноги подкашивались – видимо, от облегчения. – А вот Айвен… и остальные…  
Зигберт спешился, оказался рядом, подставил плечо.  
– Тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
– Это все я виновата, – совсем тихо добавила Руфус. – Они, все… Если бы не ты… Я это… вспомнила… Только если позовет… тот, кому веришь.  
Зигберт подсадил ее на коня. В седле Руфус почувствовала себя гораздо увереннее – даже нашла силы, чтобы выпрямиться.  
– Спасибо, что ты… рядом, – сказала, отворачиваясь, чтобы вытереть пот со лба платком.  
– Я всегда буду рядом, – услышала она в ответ, – если позволишь.  
Когда Руфус обернулась, не зная, верить ли собственным ушам, Зигберт уже отошел к Кристелю.  
***

Роза, подаренная госпожой Шпицберг, не завяла на этот день. Не завяла и на следующий; вечером Руфус как раз любовалась ею, когда в ее шатер заявился Кристель.  
– Не помешаю? – спросил.  
Руфус покачала головой.  
– Ты так смотришь на этот цветок, – сказал Кристель. – Ты действительно умеешь любить. Такой мазоку, как ты…  
– Какой? – удивилась Руфус.  
– Там, в Айл-Мерхане, ты был готов бороться до последнего. Ты не растерялся ни на мгновение. В отличие от меня. И при этом ты не боишься любить.  
Руфус промолчала. Кристель говорил о госпоже Шпицберг, но ей вспомнилось другое: протянутая рука, улыбка того, кто готов рискнуть всем, растрепанные светлые волосы…  
Растрепанные черные волосы, прилипшие к спине. Ритмичные движения среди разбросанных как попало карт – дело жизни и смерти; кишки, намотанные на бревна – та тварь, которая жила в Айл-Мерхане, не была злом.  
Руфус показалось, будто она вот-вот поймет что-то очень важное, но тут ее взгляд вернулся к цветку.  
Да, госпожа Шпицберг – настоящая роза, единственный цветок на поле брани. А она, Руфус…  
Не мужчина и не женщина. И мужчина, и женщина – не пойми кто. Может, потому отшатнулась от нее Лайна, которая теперь хвостом ходит за Кристелем. Может, она тоже это почувствовала… то, что нарастало в Руфус, с каждым днем становясь все сильнее.  
Ярость.  
– Ты уже не в первый раз заводишь разговор об этом, – Руфус приколола розу к рубахе, – ты в кого-то влюблен?  
Кристель кивнул. Руфус снова вспомнилась Лайна и то, как Кристель краснел, стоя рядом с ней перед Веллером.  
– И собираешься молчать об этом?  
Кристель промолчал.  
– Безответная любовь – это эгоизм, – негромко сказала Руфус. – Особенно в такое время.  
Кристель посмотрел на нее с изумлением.  
– Немо обожать кого-то – гораздо проще, чем предпринять попытку добиться взаимности, – продолжила девушка. – Любить, не проявляя своих чувств, молча созерцать предмет своего поклонения, боясь испортить существующую ситуацию единственным прорвавшимся словом… Может, это и хорошо для спокойных времен. Но сейчас мы все, как никогда, нуждаемся в надежде. А потому нет смысла скрывать свои чувства. Этим мы сделаем только хуже, и себе, и тому… той, кого любим, – поправилась Руфус.  
– Говорить о… чувствах, – слово далось Кристелю с изрядным трудом, – когда каждый день может оказаться последним для нас обоих? Когда даже не знаешь, настоящие ли они, чувства, или обманка, подсунутая войной? И, пусть мы победим, такое… такой союз невозможен, – Кристель склонил голову. – Эрхард…  
– Ты лукавишь, – жестко отозвалась Руфус. – Все чувства – обманка. Как лучина – прогорели, и нет. Эта жизнь – обманка. Как увиденный ночью сон, о котором вскоре забудешь. И все же мы живем и любим, охотно позволяя себе обманываться, ведь даже прогоревшая лучина оставляет после себя нечто неизмеримой ценности.  
Кристель недоуменно посмотрел на нее.  
– Память, – подсказала Руфус.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Каждый думал о своем.  
Потом Руфус поднялась с легким смешком:  
– Что-то я сегодня о такой ерунде болтаю, аж самому слушать противно. Зигберт бы сказал, что верным лекарством от чепухи в голове может послужить кружка доброго пойла. Ну как, слабак, не хочешь со мной выпить?  
Кристель покачал головой. Похоже, он уже привык к такому обращению.  
– А и ладно, – Руфус беспечно потянулась. – Пойду, Зигберта поищу, уж он-то мне не откажет…  
Она уходила, прикусив губу.  
«Безответная любовь – эгоизм».  
В таком случае, Кристель далеко не единственный эгоист в округе.  
***

– Это она подарила? – поинтересовался Зигберт, указывая на розу.  
– Да что вы все… – досадливо вздохнула Руфус. В последнее время она пила явно больше, чем следует. – Да, это подарок госпожи Шпицберг.  
– Он ведь был на тебе, когда вы находились в проклятой деревне, – вспомнил Зигберт. Руфус кивнула. В голове шумело, и она не понимала, к чему клонит ее друг детства. – Это необычный цветок. Я только сейчас обратил внимание… От него исходит странный аромат.  
– Да, он очень приятно пахнет, – согласилась Руфус. – Госпожа Шпицберг знает толк в аромат, в том числе воздействующих на созна… Стоп.  
Единственная мысль заставила Руфус немедля протрезветь.  
– Она шарахнулась от меня, – медленно сказала девушка, – когда увидела розу. Я подумала, может, это из-за красного цвета… И еще. Почему на нас с Кристелем никто не напал? Даже там, в роще…  
Ответом ей послужил первый опавший лепесток.  
Роза начинала увядать.  
– Идем, – Руфус сорвалась с места, – нужно найти Лайну!  
– Ту спасенную девушку? – нахмурился Зигберт. – Зачем?  
– Мой отряд убила она, – ответила Руфус. – Думаю, если бы я не услышала твой голос, она выждала бы до ночи и убила бы нас с Кристелем. А так ей пришлось идти с нами. У нас много защитных амулетов, мы владеем мадзюцу, но, если она решит напасть… Нужно всех предупредить!  
– Погоди, но как…  
– Потом! – Руфус, как обычно, не дожидалась Зигберта. Нужно было найти Кристеля. Если Лайна до сих пор не отстала от него, он находится в наибольшей опасности!  
***

Руфус нашла Кристеля на лугу, в компании Лоуренса Веллера. До появления Бильфельд они о чем-то спорили, да так, что едва ли не орали друг на друга. Подобное поведение озадачило Руфус. Особенно насторожили последние услышанные фразы:  
– Эта девушка опасна! Если ты не заметил, она ничего не ест и по широкой дуге обходит все защитные амулеты! С ней что-то не так…  
– Я не собираюсь тебя слушать! Ты возишься со мной только потому, что это поручил тебе мой брат! Я для тебя ничего не значу!  
– Кристель…  
– Кхм, – Руфус пришлось громогласно откашляться, чтобы на нее обратили внимание. – Вы Лайну не видели?  
– С ней захотела встретиться госпожа Шпицберг, – после паузы ответил Лоуренс. Он говорил так невозмутимо, будто ничего особенного только что тут не происходило. Кристель, наоборот, виновато потупился. Похоже, ему было стыдно. Хотя чего стыдиться? Отстаивает свою любовь к Лайне. Он-то, бедняга, даже не подозревает, кто его возлюбленная на самом деле…  
«В том-то и дело. Вот почему она убивала их. Среди погибших в деревне не было ни одной женщины – ни тогда, ни теперь.  
Та лекарка, о которой говорится в предании… Она превратилась в тварь, потому что хотела отомстить. То, что – дело жизни и смерти; то, что на грани.  
Мужчины, изнасиловавшие ее, переступили эту грань.  
Потому и погибли.  
Возможно, меня она бы и не тронула. Не только из-за розы. Но Кристеля… Она все еще представляет для него опасность».  
– Госпожа Шпицберг?! – сорвав увядающую розу со своей рубахи, Руфус грязно выругалась. Так, что даже Веллер посмотрел на нее с невольным уважением.  
– Да что случилось-то? – подал голос Кристель. – Что-то с Лайной?  
– Айвена и остальных убила Лайна, – рявкнула Руфус, – эта милая девушка! Боюсь, если госпожа Шпицберг снова использует свои любимые духи… Аааа, проклятье!  
Тут, очень вовремя, подоспел Зигберт, так что к шатру госпожи Шпицберг они бежали уже вчетвером.  
***

Руфус уже протягивала руку, чтобы отдернуть полог, когда из шатра раздался крик. Кричала не госпожа Шпицберг – господин Грантц. И явно не от ужаса. Да, у него нервы стальной крепости, такого легко не напугаешь…  
Через секунду шатер просел, а потом и вовсе отлетел в сторону; обнаружившееся под ним многолапое существо смахивало на Лайну очень отдаленно.  
– Как неожиданно! – обнаружившаяся за спиной организованно отступавшего господина Грантца госпожа Шпицберг выглядела скорее восхищенной, чем напуганной.  
– Убирайтесь отсюда! – крикнула им Руфус. Перед глазами стояла изуродованная роща, окрашенная в алый; тварь, способная на такое, не была легким противником. – Она моя!  
– Что? – выдохнул Грантц. – Что ты несешь, мальчишка? Одному тебе…  
– Эта дрянь положила мой отряд! Я имею право на месть, – еще не закончив фразу, Руфус уже призвала стихию огня.  
Тварь, которая недавно была Лайной, преобразилась. Из чего-то многолапого и гротескного она превратилась в миниатюрный смерч. Грантц едва успел отпрыгнуть в сторону вместе с вскрикнувшей Шпицберг; Руфус обнажила меч.  
Ярость хлынула в ее кровь, пламя побежало по венам – Руфус уже не видела ничего и никого.  
Она не помнила, что было дальше. Кажется, Зигберт звал ее, Лоуренс велел Кристелю отступать, а тот ни в какую не соглашался, аргументируя это очень странным образом; она не слышала. Она бросалась вперед и рубила то, неясное, ожившую стихию, она сама была стихией и уже не знала, с кем сражается, кто ее враг; может, она сама?  
А потом прозвучал негромкий и, в целом, достаточно спокойный голос:  
– Хватит.  
И все поблекло.  
***

– Я… хотел поблагодарить, – сказал Кристель.  
– За что же? – пробормотала Руфус. Целитель, которого Зигберт уговорил молчать насчет ее пола, прописал девушке постельный режим в ближайшие три дня. К счастью, в очередной поход они выступали только через четыре. – За то, что я убил твою возлюбленную?  
– Ты о ком? – удивился Кристель.  
– Ну как же, – напомнила Руфус, – Лайна.  
– Ааа… Ну, я в нее не был влюблен, – ответил Кристель. – Мне ее было жалко… наверное. Но я не о том хотел сказать. Ты помог мне понять… что у меня есть, зачем сражаться.  
– И зачем же? – Руфус повернула голову, чтобы лучше видеть новый «защитный» цветок, подаренный госпожой Шпицберг.  
«Он помогает видеть то, что есть на самом деле, – сказала женщина, когда приходила навещать Руфус. А потом заговорщицки хихикнула: – Именно благодаря ему я в свое время поняла, что ты – девушка, моя дорогая. Единственный цветок среди этих грубых вояк!».  
– Я верю в генерала, потому что в него верит Лоуренс, – ответил Кристель. – И ты.  
Руфус тяжко вздохнула. Конечно, она верила в генерала и была очень благодарна, что он вместе со стратегом повторно спас ее от верной смерти, вовремя прихлопнув тварь из Айл-Мерхана… С другой стороны, теперь она была у генерала в двойном долгу. И вот это уже ее никак не радовало.  
– В Калории жив такой обычай, – продолжал Кристель, – как кровное братство. Мы обмениваемся серьгами. Если ты не против, Руфус…  
«Ну вот, – подумала Руфус, – наконец-то ты назвал меня по имени».  
Вслух она сказала:  
– Даже если я против, полагаю, такой слабак, как ты, не выживет без подходящего побратима вроде меня. Мои серьги там лежат, – она ткнула рукой куда-то в сторону походной сумки, – возьми.  
Кристель кивнул. Какое-то время он шуршал содержимым сумки… потом ошарашенно уставился на Руфус.  
– Ну, что еще? – ворчливо осведомилась девушка.  
– Это… – Кристель продемонстрировал ей предмет женского белья, оказавшийся в сумке. А Руфус совсем забыла, что положила его туда. Или, может, это Зигберт… Хотя нет. Исключено. – Я все понимаю, Руфус! У каждого свои невинные увлечения, и, если ты предпочитаешь в свободное время носить женское белье…  
– Серьги! – непререкаемым тоном напомнила Руфус. Похоже, ей в побратимы достался редкостный идиот.  
Забрав ее серьги и оставив свои, смущенный Кристель стрелой вылетел из шатра. Судя по характерному звуку, он тут же на кого-то наткнулся.  
– Ой, Лоуренс… А ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Тебя жду. Как там Руфус?  
– Идет на поправку. Но, знаешь, – голос Кристеля упал до полушепота, – оказывается, он носит женское белье. А такой с виду мужественный – даже Зигберта за пояс заткнет…  
– Так уж и заткнет, – усомнился Лоуренс. – Знаешь, а по-моему, с женским нижнем бельем хорошая идея. Хотел бы я увидеть что-нибудь этакое… на тебе.  
– Лоуренс, что ты делаешь, – неубедительные возражения Кристеля были немедленно прерваны, судя по звуку – поцелуем. – Лоуренс, ммм… Тут мазоку ходят!  
– Да нет тут никого…  
«Придурки, – обреченно подумала Руфус, которой сразу стал ясен смысл разговоров о безответной любви, – я все слышу».  
Возня за пологом шатра внезапно оборвалась.  
– Здравствуйте, генерал, – ровным голосом поздоровался Лоуренс. Руфус невольно представила, как Кристель готов сквозь землю провалиться от смущения, хихикнула… А потом замолкла, потому что в ее шатер вошел сам генерал.  
Он улыбался, и первыми его словами было:  
– Ну что, испугался?..  
И Руфус охватило чувство дежа вю.


End file.
